cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuhrerstaat Kanadia
, |regional_languages = , , Aboriginal languages |demonym = Kanadier |government_type = Authoritarian völkisch state |ruler = Tom Litler (Führer) |rulertitle = Head of State |govthead = |govttitle = |formation_date = 2009 |formation_event = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = None1 |national_animal = |area = 1 485.78179 km2 923.222 sq mi |population = 63,655 |ethnicity = 80% White/ (English, French, Irish, Scottish, German, Russian, others) 20% Others (non-white/ , etc) |allies = |currency = Dollar |literacy = 96.64% |time_zone = EST |footnotes = 1 Though Führerstaat Kanadia is a secular state that does not recognize any religion as being "official", censuses report that the majority of Kanadiers subscribe to Norse faith, and various forms of Christianity (Protestant, Catholic, Eastern Orthodox). }} Fuhrerstaat Kanadia is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation at 178 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fuhrerstaat Kanadia work diligently to produce Oil and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The Fuhrerstaat Kanadia nation leaders are aware of the situation of drug use in the country but are too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. Fuhrerstaat Kanadia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Fuhrerstaat Kanadia detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Fuhrerstaat Kanadia has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Fuhrerstaat Kanadia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Politics On February 3rd 2009 Tom Litler was to the office of Staatspräsident with an overwhelming without any , ushering in a new era of national revival. Since the dawning of the new regime, Kanadia has been officially defined as a Führerstaat, or "Leader State" that is presided over by its lifelong Tom Litler who governs the nation by the principles of . Policing within Kanadia is administered by the which reports directly to the Führer. Non-state sponsored political organizations are illegal in Führerstaat Kanadia, with unsanctioned political agitation being punishable by . All deputies of the must to the state only. The last political party to be outlawed was the . of the are by a from the . Only those who have in the military may vote. Demographics Education The Führerstaat prioritizes education and all schooling through the post-secondary level is paid for by the state. The Kanadian education system focuses on physical fitness, anthropology, sociology, geography, and culture. Kanadian are world-renowned for their methods and the within the nation is currently estimated to be at 98.71%. Health The health care specialists of Führerstaat Kanadia have made significant to global research in the field of medicine. The state provides universal medical , and and are practiced. The Psychiatric Association of Führerstaat Kanadia is currently the first of its kind to recognize Communism as a mental illness, characterized by the onset of the following signs and symptoms during early adolescence: *Paranoid delusions and a severe distrust of others. **Persistent suspicions of being . * getting along with others. **Odd or eccentric . **Lack of confidence in own identity resulting in excessive need to assert one's individuality by from others. * and abstract or thinking patterns. Where these ailing individuals might formerly have been incarcerated due to their inclination towards criminality, they can now be treated in specially designated mental health facilities. The gene responsible for Communism in children has not yet been isolated and for the moment, couples where one or more Communist partners are discouraged from having children. Children of parents that do not exhibit any of the aforementioned signs and symptoms are taken into foster homes while the unfit parents undergo . Post-partem abortion is an option to be considered by parents of children diagnosed with the disorder while having been born into an otherwise healthy family. Culture The culture of Kanadia consists of a diverse range of traditional European customs. As a crucial part of building a New Order, the Führerstaat has been undertaking aimed at revitalizing European culture and infusing it with a state-oriented nationalism. Some notable programs include a rigorous athletic regimen standard for all places of and , emphasis on civic duty, and increasing among the . For young people, it is compulsory to join the , where they are into . are illegal in Führerstaat Kanadia and with the growing focus on military service and citizenship, uniforms are becoming fashionable. A notable custom unique to the Kanadian etiquette is the traditional greeting referred to as the (Ich habe in dem Gesicht einer Frau kampgeschütz).